This invention relates to visual fire alarm apparatus and particularly to such apparatus which provides visual display under high smoke conditions.
With advances in electronic circuitry and combustion product sensors, significant developments have been made in the production of fire and smoke detection devices. The more recent sensors respond to the particulate generated by combustion, thereby providing a more rapid response to a fire. Further, such sensors have been produced at relatively low cost. Thus, individual fire alarm devices which are battery operated can be purchased for as little as $10.00 a unit retail. As a result, such fire alarm devices are widely used. In fact many governmental units have enacted rules, regulations and laws requiring the installation of such units in various public, institutional and rental properties such as multiple family dwellings. Generally, such fire alarm devices include some form of a smoke or other combustion product sensor in combination with a suitable audible alarm. In addition, certain units incorporate certain auxiliary visual indicators including a visual indication and other status and test lights. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,023 discloses a smoke alarm with the conventional audible alarm in combination with a lamp incorporated directly into the unit to provide a visual indication of the alarm status. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,359 also discloses a smoke alarm device having a lamp unit connected by a cord and adapted to be mounted in relation to the sensor and audible alarm.
Although such alarm installations have been credited with the saving of many lives, there remain many instances of fires which have killed a substantial number of people because of the confusion associated with fires. Thus, it is well-known that the smoke and gases associated with a fire are generally the actual cause of death associated with a fire. Many people are overcome by the smoke before they can find an appropriate exit from the enclosure within which they are trapped. Thus, an audible alarm of the conventional fire alarm unit may not provide the necessary directional help. Obviously under ideal conditions and in the absence of confusion, one can trace the sound of the alarm. Apparently, the high state of confusion in the presence of a fire requires some further device or means. Visual devices such as heretofore suggested, have not apparently been constructed to provide the necessary additional means operable in the confusion associated with a fire in that the directional relationships and effects of existing devices appear significantly inadequate.
As a result of the existing difficulties and problems associated with the confusion associated with fires there remains a very obvious and significant need for an improved directional means for leading a person under a state of high confusion from a fire location.